Arigatou, Sakura
by Fanfikeiro de Konoha
Summary: Sasuke decide finalmente se entregar à Orochimaru. Mas antes, terá que passar pelos sentimentos de Sakura... - One-shot baseado no episódio 109 da série.


**NARUTO **

**Arigatou, Sakura**

Ventava. Uma noite silenciosa e fria na Vila Konoha, enquanto o gênio chamado Uchiha Sasuke refletia, parado, à frente de um porta-retratos. A dúvida que o angustiava não podia ser vencida com sua genialidade. Suas técnicas ou armas shinobi não podiam ajudá-lo agora. Não naquela decisão, que deveria ser tomada com uma coisa que a muito tempo não usava, mas que recentemente recomeçara a aquecer. Seu coração.

Haruno Sakura olhou mais uma vez a paisagem pela janela. As ruas vazias da Vila Konoha, numa noite gelada e escura. Suspirou. As palavras de Naruto mais uma vez ecoaram em sua mente. "Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan. Sasuke não vai fazer nenhuma besteira." Queria acreditar naquelas palavras com todas as suas forças, se agarrar a elas e usá-las para iluminar as trevas que permeavam seus pensamentos. Aquelas palavras eram sua luz, sua esperança, a única coisa que a impedia de se desesperar e chorar. Com todas as forças tentava continuar a acreditar nelas, mas...o que era esse pressentimento tão ruim?

Naruto. Kakashi. Sakura. Ao lado do próprio Sasuke, eles estavam estampados na foto, como um grilhão. A única coisa que fazia com que Sasuke pudesse sorrir do fundo do coração. Sua ponte de ligação com o que um dia ele conheceu por felicidade. Antes isso o fazia se sentir bem. Eram raios de sol que penetravam num coração negro, onde só haviam antes imagens de seus pais mortos, e dos rubros Sharingan de seu irmão Itachi. No entanto, agora ele enxergava aquela foto como uma corrente. As palavras dos Quatro Ninjas do Som insistiam em ressurgir em sua mente:

"Essa vila é uma prisão para você. Aqui, você nunca vai adquirir o poder suficiente para realizar sua vingança. Mas Orochimaru-sama pode lhe dar esse poder".

Suspirou. Sem dúvida era verdade. Por mais que admitisse que havia evoluído, principalmente com o último treinamento de Kakashi, era óbvio que Naruto estava bem mais forte que ele. Não entendia como o antigo moleque problemático e reclamão tinha evoluído àquele ponto. Era incrível. Gostaria de se sentir bem com isso. Naruto era o mais próximo que ele tinha de um amigo, apesar de também ser um grande rival. Era uma pessoa que gostava de ter ao seu lado. Mas seus sentimentos negros voltavam a remoer, e ele sempre lembrava das palavras de seu irmão Itachi: "Saia do meu caminho. Você não me interessa". Ainda era um verme perto dele. Seu irmão tinha como alvo apenas Naruto, e ele, seu próprio irmão, não passava de um grão de poeira no caminho. Era desesperador. Sempre se considerou um vingador, aquele que faria justiça ao nome Uchiha, mas não pôde fazer absolutamente nada quando finalmente encontrou aquele que matou seus pais e todo o clã. Virou o porta-retratos, escondendo a foto. Estava decidido. Sua única alternativa era o Selo Maldito. Se Orochimaru lhe desse o poder que procurava, conseguiria enfim realizar sua vingança, mesmo que ao custo de sua própria alma e felicidade. Mas era isso que nascera para fazer...não era? Sua mão vacilou e, por um instante, se viu estendendo a mão mais uma vez para o porta-retratos. Recuou.

"Irmão tolo. Se você quer me matar, me odeie, me deteste, e viva na solidão. Corra, corra, e se agarre desesperadamente à vida".

Da última vez que lembrou dessas palavras, negou-as com todas as forças, e lutou até o fim para provar que era capaz de fazer o contrário. Lutou por Naruto e Sakura. E lutou por ele mesmo, que precisava alcançar a redenção de sua própria consciência, atormentada por deixar Naruto sofrer na sua frente sem fazer nada. Mas agora, mais do que nunca, só lhe restava obedecer as palavras deixadas pelo irmão. Assim, Uchiha Sasuke, o vingador do clã Uchiha, partiu para seu novo destino.

Sakura teve um calafrio. Havia acontecido, tinha certeza. Sasuke havia decidido vender a alma ao demônio chamado Orochimaru...

Sakura: - Sasuke-kun...não...

Correu como uma louca. Mais rápido, mais rápido. Se não o alcançasse antes dele sair da vila, seria o fim. Correu, correu, correu. Por fim, praticamente na saída da vila, avistou um vulto esguio, e definiu a bela silhueta de Sasuke no escuro.

Sakura: - SASUKE-KUN!

O garoto vacilou em meio ao passo. Por fim, se virou.

Sasuke: - O que é? – perguntou friamente.

Sakura: - Você não pode fazer isso! Não pode se vender desse jeito! Você sabe que não vale a pena se entregar àquele demônio! - dizia, com lágrimas surgindo nos cantos dos olhos.

Tinha que dissuadi-lo. Por tudo em que acreditava e amava, não podia deixar SEU Sasuke-kun ir embora assim. Amava aquele garoto desde sua infância. Sempre um amor platônico, que teve chance de demonstrar muitas vezes no último ano, mas jamais correspondido. Por mais que tentasse, nunca conseguia ter seu amado junto de si. Só podia olhar e desejar de longe o garoto altivo, seu sorriso arrogante e sensual. Só podia se deliciar com a idéia de tê-lo em seus braços, ser envolvida por todo o amor que ele devia guardar em seu coração frio. Mas agora estava prestes a perdê-lo para sempre, de vê-lo cair nas garras da serpente demoníaca chamada Orochimaru, um verdadeiro monstro que surgiu em seu caminho para roubar o que era seu. Desde o início aquele ser grotesco nunca escondeu o interesse em dominar e manipular Sasuke, tanto sua mente quanto seu corpo. Sempre exigindo mais, sempre levando Sasuke ao extremo, só para ver onde ele consegue chegar, não importa quanto tenha que sofrer. Era insano. Sakura só podia observar dolorosamente enquanto seu amado era transformado numa máquina de matar sem sentimentos. A marca estranha no pescoço, as atitudes psicóticas. Por mais que a "entidade" que dominava Sasuke fosse tão ou mais atraente que o próprio, com suas atitudes cruelmente selvagens, seu senso de proteção opressor e seu olhar terrivelmente sedutor, aquele não era o seu Sasuke. Por mais que ele tivesse perguntado "Sakura, quem feriu você?", que a tivesse salvo, que tivesse parado quando ela pediu, consumindo-a e desejando-a no momento do abraço que ela lhe deu pelas costas, como que atraindo-a com o intenso vermelho do Sharingan...aquele não era o seu Sasuke. Era uma versão insana e violenta que, por mais que mantivesse a beleza selvagem por baixo daquelas marcas de tatuagem macabra, nunca se igualaria em seu coração ao original. E agora esse Sasuke, que ela tanto amava, podia estar prestes a desaparecer para sempre...

Sasuke: - ...eu sou um vingador.

Sakura: - VOCÊ JÁ ME DISSE ISSO! Mas isso é motivo para você abandonar aqueles que te amam?

Sasuke: - ...feh. Você realmente é uma garota irritante.

As palavras atingiram Sakura, abrindo aos poucos um ferimento em seu coração. Ela se sentiu fraca, pisada. A dor foi bem maior em Sasuke, que proferiu as palavras com o ar mais arrogante possível, para tentar de vez quebrar as defesas de Sakura e fazê-la sair dali, para que ele pudesse finalmente seguir seu caminho. Mas, de algum modo, sentia que não havia conseguido. Sabia que Sakura era bem mais forte do que aparentava. Ela era uma garota intensa escondida em toda uma ilusão de futilidade.

Sakura: - Sa...Sasuke-kun...se você tentar ir embora...eu vou gritar...todo mundo vai ouvir, e não vão deixar você...- antes que pudesse terminar a frase, sentiu as palavras manhosas de Sasuke em seu ouvido.

Sasuke: - Arigatou, Sakura.

Por apenas um momento, um ínfimo momento que em sua felicidade durou uma eternidade, pode contemplar a situação de ter seu amado junto a si, falando manhosamente em seu ouvido, tocando seu pescoço carinhosamente. No momento seguinte, no entanto, a realidade dos fatos voltou enquanto ela caía inconsciente. Sasuke segurou Sakura antes que ela caísse. Com ela nos braços, caminhou até um banco próximo e a deitou làcuidadosamente. Suspirou.

Sasuke: - Grilhão...

Ajeitou uma mecha no cabelo da Gennin. Estranhamente, justo neste momento em que partia, notava uma coisa que parecia nunca importar para ele: ela era realmente linda. Sempre envolto em ambições de se tornar mais forte para vingar seu clã, de aprender novas técnicas e melhorar suas habilidades, nunca pôde refletir um instante sequer sobre a linda garota que tinha ao seu lado, e que admitia espontaneamente amá-lo. Mesmo quando se preocupou com ela, era sempre por ela fazer parte da equipe, já que ele desejava eficiência máxima em tudo que fizessem. Mas agora...

Sasuke: -...não.

Se levantou e recuou, se afastando do cheiro gostoso que a garota exalava, e que junto com a agradável visão do corpo dela, parecia hipnotizá-lo. Não era a hora nem o lugar para se render aos encantos de alguém que sempre estivera com ele nos últimos meses. Era tarde demais. Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura. Todos eles deviam ficar para trás, pois seu destino o esperava. Ele era um vingador.

Sakura: - Sasuke-kun...- balbuciou a garota, desacordada.

Sasuke olhou, abalado, a voz dela novamente provocando um turbilhão de emoções. Se aproximou novamente e sussurrou:

Sasuke: - Tudo bem, Sakura. Durma. Temos uma missão amanhã. Kakashi sempre chega atrasado, mas isso não significa que devemos chegar também.

A menina gemeu e sorriu, o comentário humorístico soando irreal, já que vinha da boca do sempre sério Sasuke. A fim de falar no ouvido dela,o garoto acabou chegando perto demais. Perto demais para fugir da atração magnética dela. E, ao passar de alguns segundos de relutância, encostou seus lábios nos da garota. Sentiu-a, sorveu-a. Mesmo desacordadaSakura gemeu de aprovação. Por fim Uchiha Sasuke se afastou, desta vez definitivamente.

Sasuke: -...eu...sou Uchiha Sasuke. Eu sou um vingador. - e, usando deste mantra para se manter firme, caminhou para a saída da Vila de Konoha. Repetiu a mesma frase meia dúzia de vezes, e quando finalmente se afastou da vila, repetiu apenas:

"Arigatou, Sakura. E adeus."

Uma rajada de vento gelado passou pela entrada da vila, e Sakura se mexeu no banco, se abraçando com seus braços para tentar espantar o frio. Não lembraria de ter recebido um beijo sensual de Sasuke no dia seguinte, não lembraria de sua despedida excitante. Só lembraria de um sonho em queo garoto Uchiha realmente a achava linda. O vento frio de Konoha não pôde transmitir o adeus de seu amado, mas com certeza transmitiu aquilo que agora queimava em seu coração. E mesmo que a garota não lembrasse, Sakura poderia ter uma certeza: naquela noite, ela foi atingida pelo fogo recém-nascido do coração de Uchiha Sasuke...

Escrito por Fanfikeiro de Konoha.

Por favor, não importando a data em que você ler este fic, comente. Os comentários são a energia de alguém que escreve fics.


End file.
